


Под мотив "Лунной сонаты"

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Female Germany POV, Ficlet, Sequel, Виньетка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Последствия этого: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842622/chapters/29324640Страдания и ревность fem!Германии, мой личный ООС России.





	Под мотив "Лунной сонаты"

Лунные квадраты ложатся на пол сквозь занавески, в приоткрытую дверь; руки с тонкими запястьями ложатся на клавиши, и звуки "Лунной сонаты" медленно вплывают в вечерний полумрак комнаты.   
Девушка в изящно высоко подпоясанном платье, с короткими светлыми завитыми волосами, привычно и не задумываясь извлекает ноты из клавиш фортепьяно, звуки привычно отзываются рукам - выучила ещё девочкой - о да, нас же всех учили-муштровали затвердить нотные грамоты. Звуки привычно сходят с клавиш, лёгкие и туманные, растворяясь в полутьме.  
И там, под эти звуки, в углу террасы, видела она - о, трудно было не увидеть их - как там, в углу террасы целовались двое, в полумраке и шепоте, в пятнистой густой тени от листьев, в их играющих бликах - тени и свет, они целовались так долго, так самозабвенно прижимаясь друг к другу, словно позабыв обо всем на свете, и раздавался смех и шёпот, и распустившийся русый локон упал к нему на лицо, и - лучше бы мне этого никогда не видеть!..  
О, конечно же, это опять была она - Малгожата! И вы ласкались с такой нежностью, так шептались, словно найдя между собой что-то родное, что-то понятное и близкое лишь вам обоим…  
О майн готт, как это могло быть вообще?   
Как могло быть такое предательство от тебя - двойное предательство - как мог ты так целоваться - целоваться с женщиной, целоваться вообще - ты, чья святость и ангелоподобность, сколько бы они все ни издевались над этим, - они могли иронизировать сколько угодно, но я-то знала, в любви с тобой, во вражде с тобой - знала, что это правда…  
о, как же небо не обрушилось - над вами?   
И я знала, все это время знала ее безумную, гордую мечту о том, что она тебе не кузина, что ты - чужая кровь, а значит, можно с тобой - все что угодно, можно окрутить тебя, можно воспользоваться… О, я-то знала эту хитрую мечту…  
Я всегда об этом знала…


End file.
